1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive motor assembly, more particularly to a drive motor assembly for use with a vehicle sunshade assembly in order to ensure stable operation of the vehicle sunshade assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric sunshade assembly mounted to a vehicle (not shown) comprises a collapsible frame assembly, a screen secured to the frame assembly, and a drive motor assembly. The drive motor assembly comprises a motor that has a rotating axle for driving the frame assembly to move the screen between covering and uncovering states.
During operation of the electric sunshade assembly, the rotating axle often experiences a reciprocating motion or oscillation from driving the frame assembly. That is, the rotating axle would vibrate and deviate from an ideal axial position relative to the motor, which results in generation of undesired noise.